The Misty Wanderer
by Split-Girl
Summary: She grew up with a voice in her head for years. This voice raised her and taught her things, and a raised her to be powerful and cultured. But she also learned how to make fantasy into somewhat-reality as its her power. Leaving what could be a possible future in exchange for another, she walks the path of danger and darkness willingly as she has a promise she must keep. Fem!HP
1. The Girl Who's Different

The Girl Who's Different

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another child lived in the house, too.

This child, is different from the Dursley's son, Dudley. That, the whole town knew, to their chagrin.

They worked hard to make Dudley look good and their niece look bad...but no matter how they try, the neighborhood knows full well that their much-unwanted niece Lorraine Potter and nobody knows why the Dursleys disliked her so much. She's well-mannered, polite, kind, respectful, very lady-like and knew two other languages...and does real well in school. In fact, she's known for having full marks...unlike that son of theirs. Dudley is the complete opposite of his cousin. He does poorly in school, rude, aggressive, a bully that their children hated and they hate his friends too. No matter how much Petunia Dursley say her 'duddy dinkidums' is an angel who can't hurt a fly, the bruises on some neighbor's sons say otherwise.

Thus, Little Whinging thinks Petunia and Vernon Dursley are messed up in the head with too much bias and blatant favoritism instead of treating two children equally, and Lorraine knows what's good and what's bad, Dudley clearly doesn't.

But for all her good traits, Lorraine always wore tasteless or faded clothes from second-hand shops and old glasses that clearly was unflattering on her face.

Needless to say, everyone agreed something weird is going on with the Dursleys regarding treating the children in the house, thus look down on that family, while feeling sorry for the clearly-unwanted niece who had to go home to her relatives everyday after school.

However, they were right about one thing.

There's something strange going on with the Dursleys and their immense dislike was with a very good reason.

Not that they know that.

Lorraine is different from all kids in Little Whinging...and the Dursleys are afraid of her.

They thought they can mistreat her into submission...but all they did was awaken in what they think, is a monster.

Outside, Lorraine is a well-mannered young girl treated unfairly by her relatives but to the Dursleys, she is a very dangerous being.

To them, she is very cold, powerful, threatening and dangerous. And she showed how. Effortlessly breaking a couch apart to smashing doors into two when they tried locking her up in the cupboard...and she demanded the guest room upstairs when they tried stuffing her in the cupboard under the stairs. When Vernon tried to smack her with his big, meaty hands, a monster appeared and he cowered in fear. Thus she got her way. She could do well in school outshining Dudley, protect herself from her goons and be the perfect angel thus well-liked by neighbors. She also gets to eat a lot.

She is also fully aware of her heritage after using her powers on her aunt after she knew she was being fed lies when she was ten. She found out about why she is here. Her parents' murders, and why she was put here by Albus Dumbledore and his beliefs despite the family and her being highly incompatible.

So Lorraine, fed enough with them, took out a syringe, and restrained Petunia with her conjured vines, and took her blood.

'So, the so-called blood wards uses you as an anchor, is it? But what that old fool doesn't know is that if mother sacrificed herself to protect me with her blood, the magic in the blood...in order to trigger the protection...I must be loved and cared for by the nearest blood relative and you were anything but.' said Lorraine coldly. 'You locked me up in the cupboard like an animal and an unwanted pet. I'm only cleaned and fed just enough to stay alive and you tried breaking me when I was old enough to understand my world...that would have worked if I did not have a guardian angel who taught me many things to survive. This angel protected me from you and taught me how to protect myself with my power. Because you never loved me, there was no protection ward right from the start...in fact, if the Death Eaters come, nothing will stop them from barging in and massacring us all thanks to you~' she giggled darkly to their horror.

'-but if I take a bit of your blood with me and leave this hellhole, the wards will link to this syringe...and it'll power up with me and my mother's feelings in my body. Therefore you are unnecessary and not needed.' she said as she threw Petunia across the living room. 'Good luck in the future because you never loved me therefore, nothing will protect you now. Toodles~!' and she vanished in a purple haze.

The Dursleys were left in a shocked stupor...

And when what she said sunk in, they quickly prepared arrangements to move to a far away country that wasn't Europe for their own safeties, and moved to Canada where they certainly lived the rest of their lives without fear...but due to the way they raised Dudley, they encountered a lot of problems indeed.

xxx

'That's what I said, but the wards shifting to a stupid blood-filled needle to link to me is just nonsense.' Lorraine scoffed as she is now by the river, dumping the syringe there and watching it disappear to the murky bottom. Her only possession is a bag containing her files needed to continue her life, and Vernon's money she stole from his wallet while creating her Illusions before she left. 'But the fact that there is no power is true after I browsed through her head...after Gringotts, now what?'

 **Go to Italia. You can train freely there.**

'Got it and maybe I can apply for a nice private school too. Magic schools have no use in the real world other than extra weaponry anyway.' Lorraine snorted. 'We'll find out where Italy's Magic Alley is then we'll stay close to it...and proceed with normal life and training too before I can take you home.' she grinned. 'I have to be stronger than now afterall before I can even step foot in there!'


	2. Misty Clouds

Shinade: Not Mukuro, sorry~!

* * *

Misty Clouds

Lorraine Potter arrived in London, going to Charring Cross Road to get to the Leaky Cauldron as she learned from Petunia's memories. She made herself invisible and followed a bunch of people through a hole in the wall that led to Diagon Alley. She then headed for the only odd place in the rather dingy, slum-looking place filled with people in black robes and hats, and compared to most buildings, this one is grecian in architecture and pristine white and clean.

That definitely said something about hygiene standards between wizards and goblins in general.

The Leaky Cauldron is filthy and dark-looking, and the shops are the same! She swore those windows never saw a day of getting cleaned and there's thick grime in those walls! Eeeew...this is the heritage she's supposed to be proud of? While she has feelings for her parents, she just can't imagine them living in such a filthy environment every single day. Really, they could do better.

Upon reaching the teller, she spoke, 'I'd like to prove my identity as some people I don't know is in possession of my Trust Fund Key since my parents' deaths and they never DID show up to give it back.' she said wryly. 'After I prove my identity with my blood, I want all Financial and Income Statements and Statuses, and anything detrimental to me or illegal that happened without my knowing, consent or permission or carrying papers that claim to have my signature as today is the first time I stepped into this bank...whoever did, kindly make them pay in a preferably painful way, I'd appreciate that.'

'Very well.' said the goblin, grinning ferally as he gave her a knife, a bottle of some weird liquid and a piece of parchment paper. 'Put some blood in that potion, shake it real good until it changes color completely and then pour it on the paper. It'll show results. While you do that, I'll begin writing a report.' he said as he began typing on the old-fashioned typewriter so Lorraine casually opened the bottle, hearing a 'pop' sound as she took off the cork, slit her left index finger without a wince of pain, and let some blood fall while squeezing her finger for a bit. Then she willed her finger to heal while wiping the leftover blood into her skirt. Then she shook the bottle hard until it turned into a purplish-indigo color, wherein she poured the potion onto the paper.

Soon, information started appearing:

Name: Lorraine Potter  
Age: 11 years old for three weeks since recent birthday(Lorraine sweatdropped on this one)  
Birth Date: July 31st 1980  
Blood Type: Half-Blood('Not A or B or something?')  
Health Status: Healthy  
Marital Status: Single  
Societal Status: Ancient Noble  
Family Status: Heiress  
Sentience Status: Possessed by a French Ghost/Mentor and a Horcrux Soul Piece(is removed by the French Ghost)  
Possession Status: Harmless, Friendly, can leave anytime he pleased  
Family: Ancient Noble House of House Potter('I'm a what?!')  
Family Relations: Peverell(extinct), Black, Longbottom, Potter(extant through last heir), Crouch, Fawley(extinct), Evans(muggle), Spade(through maternal grandmother-extinct)  
Magical Ranking: C(she could see there's a comment that such a ranking is rare for a student when C is normally what's seen in the average adult wizard or witch)  
Flamma Voltage Ranking: 500.000 maximum strength per emission  
Flame Purity Ranking: A(both flames)  
Magical Powers and Abilities:Parseltongue-ability to communicate with snakes and anything related to serpents: obtained through a Horcrux Curse in the scar obtained in October 31 1980  
Illusions-ability to implant images in the mind and manipulate all senses: obtained through Mist Flame Possession  
Mist Flames-ability to bring illusions to reality by making real constructs out of flames, causing real physical damage along with mental: natural talent, primary flame  
Cloud Flames-ability to propagate anything at will: obtained through possession, secondary flame  
Dual Flame Wielder-ability to wield two different flame types

'You're the real deal though some others are quite, unexpected.' said the Teller, looking at the results.

'It says I'm formerly cursed but what is the Horcrux Curse?' Lorraine frowned.

'Its the foulest curse in the world Lady Potter.' said the teller darkly as he made the paper disappear. 'The user splits their soul by using the sacrifice of a murdered innocent and implants them in objects as an anchor for immortality. As long as these anchors exist, they can never die but they require a new host body. Frankly, death is more preferable than such a disgusting foul existence. I have sent this second report, an escort should see to you shortly.'

'Thank you for your time.' said Lorraine politely and she waited...soon, a goblin appeared beside her. 'Are you the escort?'

'Yes. Please come this way Lady Potter.' said the goblin as he led Lorraine away...and a man materialized beside them.

'Alaude!' Lorraine gasped out as the blonde frenchman came to being. 'Does this mean coming out here is easier?'

'It seems to be so.' Alaude commented thoughtfully. 'Much easier and more comfortable than using your illusions as its not really my type.'

'You can't really complain as its how you get a body when you wanted to go out you know.' Lorraine drawled sardonically. 'Anyway, what made you come out when you usually don't bother until I get you to Italy?'

'No crowds and I hate crowding.' came the flat retort.

'Seriously, no man's an island!'

'I just hate the noise and little space.' came the bland reply. The goblin just wondered how much he drank last night for THIS to happen to him on a job.

xxx

In the Department for Ancient Noble Accountancy...

The goblin led them into a hall filled with many doors. Some occupied with names, some vacant.

'...lots of vacant rooms...' Lorraine commented as they noted the doors with either a nameplate or the vacant sign.

'Due to the first wizarding war caused by Voldemort, a lot of families are murdered.' said the goblin. 'If you're a muggleborn or a lowly half-blood with no noteworthy ancestry in his eyes, you're dead. But if you're from a noble and ancient noble house yet refused to follow him, you're also dead. Killed than turned against him. Its bad for both business and the economy as a result as without these families, money won't flow. Right now their fortunes are stagnating in their vaults as we speak, and Wizarding Britain barely survived an economy collapse a decade ago. But if war were to happen again, we goblins will take our business elsewhere as these idiots are killing themselves faster than any outbreak does! Doesn't help that your kind who's never seen the world outside their comfort zone is stupid, too. For muggleborns who come from outside, they slowly degenerate into stupid as they adapt into this world.'

'...that does it, we're going to Italy after this.' Alaude grunted, twitching and not liking what he was hearing. 'No apprentice of mine will become a degenerate!'

'I don't want to become an idiot in here either!' Lorraine scoffed. 'Judging by Mr. Goblin's words, this country's magical community is killing itself slowly and I have the feeling nobody will miss Wizarding Britain a century from now.'

'No one will.' the goblin snorted. 'We goblins keep track of information and Britain is sadly, a laughingstock among other European Nations.'

'...fuck me sideways.' Lorraine scoffed. 'My parents died for this? Its a country not worth their lives.'

'Don't swear Lorraine. Its unbecoming of a lady.' Alaude scolded. Soon, they arrived to a door named Potter and the goblin knocked. 'Lady Potter is here with her Guardian errr ghost.' he called out.

'Come in.' so they did. They faced an elderly goblin whose beard touched the floor. 'I can see Jornuk wasn't kidding when he said Guardian Ghost.' he commented. 'I am Senior Goblin Biamat. The Potter Family Accountant for about 400 years.'

"Old!"

But to the goblin, his age clearly did not affect his work.

'Now then, the Front Desk has informed me about recent developments...indeed, we have some worries.' they stiffened at Biamat's words. 'The keys for your Trust Vault are supposedly hidden in your parents' room for us to find but we never did find it...and there were attempts to get access, but we rebuffed them until they reveal where they put you.' said Biamat stiffly. 'Where were you for ten years?'

'With the Dursley Family and no love lost there.' Lorraine griped. Biamat twitched.

'You're not even _supposed_ to go there.' he stressed out to their surprise. 'Lady Lily and Lord James specified a lot of families for you NOT to go to, and very few families for you to go to if the worst happened or preferably you be put in the most decent muggle orphanage in Britain while under Goblin Watch.' this surprised Lorraine. 'This is a breach of the will we'll definitely take action for and we will now recall all keys.' he said as with a wave of his hand, three keys appeared. 'Nothing fishy happened so far...because we ensured it so.' he added as he showed them the Accounting Journals since 1980 which Alaude looked over. 'A ghost can touch?!' he yelped with wide eyes.

'Its possible since he's a ghost who possesses a powerful energy through me.' Lorraine explained to her accountant. 'He can materialize with my Mist and Cloud Flames too so he can interact with the living regardless of race...although he still has typical ghostly limits and he possesses me because I'm compatible and he still has unfinished business...and if not for him, the Dursleys would have become abusive.' she said darkly. 'He's my real Guardian, not some idiot claiming to be one for me yet didn't do one shit.'

'Indeed...please show me your memories for me to record. The significant ones please.' Biamat instructed, taking out a crystal ball. With Illusions, Lorraine conjured her life. She has a photographic memory of her life with her parents and her uncles down to Lily's death, then getting taken from Sirius by Hagrid under orders from Albus Dumbledore so Sirius lent him his motorbike, and Hagrid took her to Little Whinging where Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore awaited him. She was then left onto a doorstep with a note, and she was there the whole night!

Alaude, a weakened ghost clearly on the verge of disappearing, found her and swore in French, before possessing her...and her scar glowed purple and black lights in both alternation and beating themes, and the scar began bleeding black sludge and a piece of a mangled soul came out, screaming an unearthly scream before disappearing. Alaude recovered within her and saw through her eyes her life as an infant. Furious at the blatant child neglect and mistreatment, he began hovering around her, causing 'incidents' if the Dursleys ever thought of harming her and teaching Lorraine in her head many, many things and practically raised her to be a capable, cultured fighter and agent, thus Lorraine has two personalities through her ghostly guardian. One of a good girl which she truly is, the other the antagonistic girl towards her relatives for trying to break her so SHE broke THEM, and terrified them with her strength and illusions to get them off her case. She is also very attached to her ghostly parental figure.

Soon at age ten, Lorraine damned her relatives by telling them how the wards Albus Dumbledore promised Petunia are useless because she never loved and cared for her and the wards work based on love. So she took blood from the woman as a gag to scare the Dursleys further and left them for good before going to Gringotts.

'I see...that's definitely better than a pensieve anyday now.' Biamat commented as its all recorded in his crystal ball. 'Due to your blood work, your illusion powers came from your maternal side probably as all magicals don't have access to flames at all. Only muggles do if awakened and fully-realized.' he said. 'And as you're a half-blood, you can have access through your muggle heritage.'

'Ohhhh...' that got her interested. 'So anything illegal Alaude?' Lorraine asked the blonde.

'There were attempts, but we have a good man onboard. He is sufficient in driving these foolish herbivores out.' said Alaude approvingly, satisfied with the history of her records.

'Of course. We hate thievery, fraud attempts and forgery more than anything.' Biamat snorted. 'There's even this one time when this woman tried presenting an engagement proposal with your signature on it, but its clearly fake. The supposed signature of yours is similar to her own handwriting in her files here at Gringotts when we checked, we had to penalize her and her family severely for this.'

'Oh, make the punishments more publicly exposing and humiliating and I'll be happier.' Lorraine smirked sadistically. 'Nobody messes with me and my family. Since Alaude and I will go to Italy and I can only access my Trust Fund, where's the Italian Gringotts, and how much is my money if converted to Italian Euro?'

'Well, I'd say 900.000 Euros and that's kinda big, if all the galleons, sickles and knuts are converted into Euro.' Biamat informed her to their disbelief. 'If spent wisely, you could live a couple years and graduate school until you can access your full money at age 17.'

'Really?!' Lorraine's eyes sparkled. 'That means I can really have it normal until I get employed!' she exclaimed. 'Ne ne Alaude, what's our next job after I finish up?' she asked her guardian excitedly.

'For one thing, finding a suitable heir...our situation is worse than no good. Long before I possessed you on that night.' Alaude griped. 'If that man instated another bloodthirsty idiot the family will never recover. That's our next job while I teach you Japanese.'

'OK~!'

'Er...explain?' Biamat blinked.

'Erm we're Under Omerta so we can't be specific about what we're talking about...' said Lorraine sheepishly. 'If we broke Omerta Azkaban is a baby's birthday party compared to what'll happen to us if we break it so we gotta be vague.'

To the goblins, it seems the two are in an utterly symbiotic relationship. Alaude's a ghost with unfinished business possessing Lorraine because she's compatible to his presence and spirit. She is protected and mentored by him in return for helping him out. And their big leap is in Italy for some reason...when the two left...

'Jornuk, research Omerta now. I need to know what our client is getting into.' Biamat ordered curtly. 'She's the last of the Potters!'

'Sir.'

Biamat really doesn't want to lose his job like his fellow seniors did after all.

xxx

Flourish and Blotts...

Lorraine is there simply for the sake of buying books about Wizarding Laws and Sanctions, Wizarding Ancient Noble Culture, Manners and Etiquette, Household Magic Made Easy, and things convenient since she's now living on her own. Upon paying for the books while in disguise, she paid for a one-way trip to Italy using Getaway Tours right next to Terror Tours in 51 street Diagon Alley.

Upon arrival, Alaude separated from her again.

'I'll be off to see the situation.' said Alaude. 'What's your limit in regards to our link?'

'Eto ne...about 1000 km at my current state but if I got stronger I can increase my range so like powerful Illusionists, I can go countries mentally so I have to be better than anyone right now.'

'Very well. Time to get busy then.' he muttered. 'I'll check what's within 1000 km radius so I'd know where we'll move to. Until then, find an apartment, stock up for one day and don't leave until I come back since you're the center of the radius.'

'Un.'


	3. Relocation

Relocation

Around the fourth week of August...dangerously close to term...

Since no letter came from one Lorraine Potter, this got the Headmaster and Headmistress worried.

'Its been almost a month now. What on earth is Petunia doing causing such a delay?!' McGonagall fumed. 'I keep checking every week but three times I don't see a letter from Ms. Potter!' she exclaimed.

'I'll see what I can do. For now its best to send Hagrid to the Dursleys to pick up Lorraine.' said Albus.

'Him? Can he be trusted with the job of guiding a student when we teachers did that for decades?' Minerva asked him skeptically. 'Granted, he's a good man but he never left Hogwarts for over fifty years now!'

'I'm sure he'll do just fine.' Albus placated his Deputy who's very skeptical. Even he is skeptical but right now, he needed Hagrid and his utterly blind loyalty to him to get to the next step of his plans. 'Kindly send for Hagrid Minerva. We all have deadlines to meet, so we'd best get everything out of our way.'

'Right...' and he watched as his Deputy called for a House Elf to summon Hagrid to the Headmaster's Office.

Its time to make him sing propaganda to a naive, downtrodden child. Sure his attempts to get funding by using his status as her self-imposed Guardian, but those blasted creatures buffered him off at every turn! Thus the keys he and his associates possessed are no more than clutter in their possession. For now, he would reluctantly return the key if only to make Lorraine to shopping, but tell Hagrid not to give it back. Its that easy.

What he did not take into account later on, was Hagrid running back later that the Dursleys moved away from Privet Drive, and there was a For Sale sign on the yard.

Fuming, time to get Arabella to talk. She stopped sending reports for five years now.

'Oh, about that most-hated family in this neighborhood? I told you they were no good.' Arabella scoffed. 'Maybe they finally took the hint and left!'

'Left?' Albus frowned.

'Yes, left!' Arabella snorted as she poured hot chocolate on their drinks. 'For five years now, Petunia keeps insisting that her baby dudders is an angel and can't hurt a fly, but her words contradict what the children of the neighborhood are saying about him and his friends. Particularly younger boys who gets bruises and injuries, and either their lunch or lunch money taken! Even teachers catch him and his friends in the act they've had staggering amounts of detention and suspension! If you ask me his near future is jailtime and no getting out of there! Lorraine on the other hand, learns quick.'

'Her?'

'Yes.' Arabella continued, sipping her chocolate. 'She learns that nobody likes bad kids which is what her cousin is, so she must have decided to do good to be liked, not hated since its bad enough in her own house. Since Petunia clearly is biased against her, she must have gone to the library for Good Little Girls 101. Lorraine is a real angel, but shy and timid. Kind, respectful, polite and does real well in school but she couldn't have friends because of that fat piggy monster behind her.' she griped. 'The neighboring ladies noted that while Dudley wore the latest brands of clothes and shoes, Lorraine wore the worst rags you can find in the rummage sale and a pair of unflattering round glasses they weren't sure if it matched her medical prescription or not.' she said in an annoyed, curtly manner. 'Poor girl has her father's bad eyes.' she tut-tutted, shaking her head.

'Blatant favoritism, blatant biased treatment, the neighborhood pretty much shunned them except for Lorraine whom the teachers and the local police liked. She's also a great help when tourists come driving by asking for directions. Apparently she studied French and Italian in her spare Library Time and five years later, she's so fluent she's pretty much our translator and she gets pocket money for her work. She also plans on learning German next, Albus! I'd think she'd learn every European Language she can get her hands on.' she chuckled fondly. 'We asked the local Librarian and her attendance is without fail. She checks out manners and etiquette books, language books, culture books, sewing and embroidery books and cooking books. One would think she's trying to be a perfect girl?'

And so, Albus went to ask the school who had a lot of good things to say about his little pawn, and bad things to say about the Dursleys who moved away in what they think is a hurry due to the massive shopping spree Petunia had done on food. Upon getting a photo of his tool, he must take a revised step two.

To find them means finding Lorraine so he'll have to have the Order scour every English-speaking country!

xxx

Unknown to Albus, Lorraine is several countries away beyond a spell's reach from Magical Britain and any country that can speak English.

In Italy in fact.

Sure Italy can also speak English, but for the mafia, its an educative necessity while for various travel and business agencies, being multi-lingual is the very basic requirement. Not that he knew that. Despite his claims, he still looks down on Muggleborns, and Half-bloods with no noble ancestry unless they have skills they're useful for...like most of his Order who gathered and fought under, and died for him and his Greater Good. For him and most of the people in any national ministry, its the muggles who are way behind, not them. And even if other magicals progressed, its only a mere 5% compared to the muggles' 98% and that's being **nice**. Thus countries with non-english-speaking locals mean the Dursleys aren't there.

She's at the middle of Italy, taking residence in a radius within Vongola Territory near to Headquarters and CEDEF. She is to remain there until Alaude finds their next task after finding worthy heirs.

It took Alaude two weeks of fine tooth-combing and that was sufficient time for Lorraine to finish all her books, and steal good quality clothes from expensive-looking brands that fit her after trying out stuff in the fitting room.

'Well?' Lorraine asked him.

'We're going to Japan, Namimori.' said Alaude. 'The last decent heir is there. He is two years younger than you. You will train him under my instructions as so far, CEDEF's doing a good job but some slip through the cracks and that's not good enough.' he grunted. 'Its only because the Vongola has connections with the Arcobaleno hiding out in Asia...well, some of them that he remains safe.'

'Statistics?'

'...I wish to see him with my own eyes.' said Alaude. 'His school and physical statistics started dropping abysmally and that, is abnormal.' he growled with narrowed eyes. 'Then I get wind that he is a Sealed Sky causing Utter Disharmony. Vongola Nono and his father agreed on that, not knowing the harm it could cause to him, and his future Guardians who needs him and the Harmony he could provide!' Lorraine choked on her own spit. 'Anything can happen in Utter Disharmony. But for now he is abysmally clumsy, and no-good in school...even trips on nothing, and became one heck of a coward.' he sighed. 'The sealing occurred two weeks ago which means its just settling in. We can get rid of it even if we're a different Flame Type. Its easy by increasing his Fiamma Voltage and increasing the level of his Flame Purity with your power, overpowering and destroying the seal and then using mind control to make him meditate and guide his Flame Flow until it flows properly.'

'Got it.' Lorraine nodded as with a snap of her fingers, all her belongings self-arranged and self-packed. 'I wonder where Japan's Magical Alley is...?' she wondered aloud with a cat-smile on her face when he felt a stare at her from her guardian. 'What?'

'...what's with that _hairstyle_?' Alaude twitched because his young charge is wearing a certain hairstyle from a person he once knew...

'Oh, this? I just felt like styling my hair this way and its kinda cute!' Lorraine gushed out. Cute? This...this hairdo?!

The blonde twitched.

Really, she could do better.

Then again, after a thorough background check on her maternal grandmother Alessandra Spade before she married Graham Evans...its a surprise Petunia and Lily weren't flame active nor possessed Mist Flames. Lily's daughter had that luck, while the Cloud Flame came from the soft inverted polar Cloud Graham but he's inactive. Had he been a typical Cloud he'd be just like him.

And so...they left the apartment with Alaude hiding inside her again due to the fact that he's a legendary face.

But Lorraine's hairstyle and outfit of choice caught plenty of eyes...she wore a black turtleneck top with a silver St. Peter's Cross brooch on the sternum, black padded tekko, a lavender pleated miniskirt with lace trimming, thigh-high purple socks and matching ankle boots with a hip pouch around her waist where her shrunken trunks and wallet are.

She went to the Magical Alley on foot but since she's aware she's being followed, she went to an alley, and vanished with Mist Flames, before using her Cloud Flames to multiply her strength by several factors temporarily to increase her speed and strong enough to jump from roof to roof through Parkour. 'Who's following me?!' Lorraine swore as minutes later, she's at the entrance and slipped in. 'Phew!' "Did you see who was that?"

 **No but I felt stalkers as well. They've got skill but you quickly lost them.** said Alaude approvingly. **Really, get a new haircut.** he said flatly. **That hairdo is too attention-grabbing and I once knew a person with such a hairstyle and his memory in the mafia world is still strong.** Alaude told her. **Once we get to the magical alley, buy a hairgrower and get a new haircut!**

'So styling my hair like this is a big no in here?'

 **Yes!**

xxx

After consuming a Hairgrowing Potion which she stole off the shelves, she also stole a few more products before going to Getaway Tours, and took a one-way ticket to Japan...coming out in Kyoto. In Japan's Magical Alley, ye gads, its like stepping into a historical film! 'Woooow!' Lorraine marveled as she saw the Japanese Alley in colorful, fanciful kimonos. Alaude came out of her and asked how to get into Muggle Kyoto. Upon getting the information how, Lorraine converted her money into Japanese Yen, and took a bus for the Kanto Region where Namimori is.

Many stopovers and bus rides later...Lorraine arrived in Namimori. She'd find an apartment as her base of operations. Right now its second semester. But she can't enroll right now...

 **Enroll**. Alaude ordered.

"Ehhh?! But I can't speak and understand Japanese yet!" Lorraine freaked out.

 **It'll be alright. Just follow my lead and I'll translate. By being in school, we're closer to Sawada Tsunayoshi, the ideal Decimo as soon as we fix him.**

"Lead the way then. We have to fix the poor guy not just for him but for whoever his guardians will be. Scary thought of Utter Disharmony in seven people...assholes." Lorraine swore furiously. "What they've done is unforgivable! Isn't this to be common knowledge in the Mafia?!"

 **Sadly no...this was supposed to discourage people from experimenting.** Alaude sighed. **I'll arrest them to death!**

"That would mean revealing you're still alive and kicking..." Lorraine sweatdropped.

 **Whatever. For now help me out so I can enroll you. I know where the boy's school is.** Lorraine materialized Alaude with Real Illusions, so they went to get enrolling with Alaude taking charge, and Lorraine paying the tuition fee and miscellaneous fees for her books.

'A-Alaude...you'll help me, r-right?' Lorraine shivered nervously, wide-eyed at the japanese text on her books and she can't understand squat. 'Meep...'

'I will, this is also a start in helping you learn Japanese.' Alaude reassured her.

'Alaude, Sawada is two years younger than me right? Does that mean you'll juggle between us after we meet him?' Lorraine asked him.

'If I must. I must teach him good ideals that Primo once used when leading the Vongola he founded. Although I won't tell him that he's a boss candidate. Just make a good kid out of him.' he chuckled. 'This way, time to meet and free Primo Jr.'

'You have to make a man out of him to make him Primo Jr. y'know.' Lorraine giggled. 'So what's my menu while you're out tutoring?'

'I'll decide on that after we unseal him. After that, make him forget you.' Alaude instructed. 'You two can't meet yet. Not until he's strong enough to be seen with you.'

'Alright...'


	4. The Bound Sky and the Pained Mist

The Bound Sky and the Pained Mist

Lorraine had gone to school, and waited for a certain fluffy-haired boy to kidnap him and take him to the outskirts to where the craggy areas are.

'H-hey, where are you taking me?!' he yelped and his words are translated by Alaude. Lorraine didn't answer him as to the boy's disbelief, she moved like a ninja while carrying him. 'Are you a ninja?!' Lorraine relayed her thoughts to Alaude for translation help.

'Last I checked, Japanese are ninjas and I'm not japanese, kid.' Lorraine retorted. 'There's something I must do for you.'

'Something?'

'Aa.' although the little boy would never remember her. 'For now...sleep.' and she put her target Sawada Tsunayoshi to sleep. 'Jeez, I fumble around a lot...this is awkward! Seriously! So after we free him, we make the school forget about the bullying and we're home free!'

Upon arrival at the crags...Lorraine began channeling her Cloud Flames into Tsuna, propagating his Flame Purity, not his strength so he could out-pure the seal temporarily and break it through. Afterall, one's flame strength and purity is determined since birth. There's just no changing it. She also used her magic to see the status of the seal and his body, and its cracking. She pushed more and more...but somehow, Tsuna's flames itself came to act, and began pushing violently for freedom. 'Alaude!' Lorraine gasped. 'Did you see that?!'

'Yes...it seems his flames are fed up from being trapped...and survival instincts know what's best.' Alaude mused with a small smile as upon unsealing, Lorraine quickly implanted thoughts in Tsuna to make him subconsciously balance the flow of his flames in his body, and re-harmonize with his body. It took HOURS that Lorraine lent Alaude some flames to deal with Tsuna's mother before they give him back.

Then the next day...Lorraine made the school forget about Tsuna being a no-good and put an end to the bullying the boy suffered since becoming 'no-good', and made Tsuna forget about the bullying he suffered.

Its now time for Murakumo Shun(meaning: purple cloud of excellence in kanji) to come into play as Tsuna's Uncle who'll stay over for a few years until Tsuna graduates elementary. That means addling with Sawada Nana's head, too. Alaude is given Japanese Features(unknowingly looking like a certain birdie), but retains his blonde hair and blue eyes. Its a Real Illusion that even normal people can see him, and she supplies the flame needed for him to exist. And Alaude merely goes out, returning to Lorraine to help her in school...as for money, he would give Nana 50000 yen that he gets from Lorraine(he doesn't know she steals the money and she hides that intel from him) to help with the grocery bill expenses for his stay...and always claims to eat out thus never really eats with the Sawadas.

Its a careful arrangement he and Lorraine made...

Ghosts can't eat after all!

xxx

Sawada Tsunayoshi believes he has a really cool uncle. He's real nice too and makes him feel fluffy inside that he has a male influence in his life up to his teens since his father is away too often to work he is barely at home that its just him and his mom in the house...and they get a lot of bonding time.

His uncle teaches him things too...on how to be a good person and stuff. He even teaches him how to be manly and what makes a truly good man...and teach him self-defense.

Or at least, that's what Alaude claimed.

Alaude is in fact, teaching him how to fight like a boss.

Since the Unsealing, Tsuna's school performance improved, Alaude's training improved his P.E and he finally has friends when before the 'resetting', nobody wanted anything to do with 'no-good, loser Tsuna'.

Tsuna is just happy with his life, and loved his Uncle who's just as fond of the Japanese Giotto-look-alike who's really a good kid. Nana raised him well indeed.

To Tsuna on the other hand, he wished his dad was the one to teach him this but he likes Uncle Shun all the same.

For despite his stern and stoic expression, he is in fact, very kind...but something is seriously off with his new uncle. He just can't tell what. His instincts say so.

xxx

In the meantime...

Lorraine adjusted to school life and everyone is somewhat-nice to her since she was an adjusting foreigner in an entirely-different country...who happens to be very good in cooking classes, and arts and crafts. But due to Japanese language, she has a long way to go.

At home...

Her routine was extreme body mastery to the point she no longer feels the stress when she moves her body for combat. For a skinny person, their arms weigh around 1 kg and their legs 1-2 kg as her very estimate or a bit more than that(she's not good in assumptions so she needs some help), and her whole body weight is somewhat heavy for her age, having burned off all her baby fat in training, and fat is replaced with sculpted muscle. Alaude has mastered his body along with his combat skills, and combined with his Cloud Flames, is a personal one-man army that gave him his legend. She hoped to do the same. She wanted to be as strong and skilled as her mentor by the time she graduates College...but given the fact that his style is very well-known, Alaude had her study other martial arts in a bid to be unpredictable and therefore, deadly. So she's been taking online courses...memorizing each move, theory and philosphy before practicing it herself, and practicing each move to the fastest and strongest she could do before moving on to the next move...and after training Tsuna up to his thirteenth birthday, he would leave the boy on the guise of working overseas, and Alaude will revert to his true form to train her in Evasion Agility, Reflexes, Acrobatics, Fighting Senses, Stamina and Durability. All these, a Cloud must possess. She mastered her Mist Flame Skills long ago, she has yet to master her Cloud Flame Skills.

Alaude theorized that her hairdo aside, the flame-active mafioso nearby must have sensed her potential and thus tried to follow her 'home' in a bid to recruit her whether willing or not. Her mastered Mist Flames is powerful afterall, made temporarily-more potent if carefully-mixed with Cloud Flames. So it was a good thing they could get away quickly through the Magic Alleys. So she has to improve her fighting as soon as she could.

But sometime that year...

She had a dream.

A dream of tortured, pained screams of a boy...a filthy, bloodstained and grimy laboratory...people in white with goggles, haircaps and surgical masks...and she felt his pain of being operated in the left eye AWAKE, and no painkillers! And she saw his spiritual form that was utterly tormented, and on the verge of snapping to insanity and hatred. She dove in to embrace him, and formed a Mist Barrier to protect him.

'W-who are you...?' he sobbed out.

'I'm a friend...I can't stop what they're doing because I'm weaker than you right now...you reached out to me even though I'm across the world and that's saying something, but at least I can dull your pain. I'm so sorry.' she whispered apologetically as she held him in comfort, and he clung to her for safety and security, as they helplessly watched what was being done. His original right eye was removed, and replaced with a red one. A red eye that tried to grab him, but she protected him as she came out, attacking and destroying the misty forms coming from the eye...and she fought tirelessly all night. She lost count of how many...but its soon over.

She then took over, and used nothing but melee to kill all the scientists involved...and used her senses to find more. By using Melee, the Vindice can never sense her and catch her in the act. As she did so using the boy's body...the boy watched her in mesmerization of morbid fascination.

She's cute, strong, and saved him from what could be torture incarnate from those hundreds or thousands of hands trying to get to him. By the time she's done, she's so exhausted and delirious, clutching hard on her staff for support just to stand up, but even her staff vanished, making her fall in a heap in the mental world.

'T-thank you...but who are you?' the boy croaked out, his blue right eye becoming red as he ran to get to her prone, weakened form and held her in his arms. She smiled to him weakly.

'A friend I guess...s-so tired...bye...' and as she lost consciousness, she and her barrier faded away, and the last thing she heard was his frantic call of 'WAIT!'

xxx

Rokudo Mukuro could not believe his eyes.

He was scheduled for an ocular implant his family claimed to make him experience death and reincarnation six times after injecting his body with several drugs to make him durable enough for the experiment. Those drugs fucking HURT and he was often delirious, yet often made to train despite his own state since he is to be a human weapon.

He hated it.

He hated all these experiments and the punishments if they couldn't get back up. Countless nights of crying, pain, anguish and sorrow...until one day, a girl claiming that he reached out to out of his own desperation and fear called her to him, and she protected him from what could be his worst torture of his life.

He too, was exhausted from his own screaming, his own fear, his own pain. His surgery still fresh in his head with a patch put over his right eye. It stings and still bleeds when he looked at the mirror. His old eye gone forever and replaced by whatever heck this is in his head.

He focused again, but she could not be reached.

He swore to look for her as soon as he gets out of this hellhole and meets his fellow test subjects...cousins he didn't know about. Its just them now. Every other children...is dead.

'Do you want to come with me?' he asked them. 'Let's take what's useful and get out of here.'

They will travel and train to get stronger...and damn the Mafia World together and find that girl. Its his drive because despite living a life of hell, he still had an angel who saved him. But she was not in Italy no matter how many crimes they committed out of revenge, and his friends and patsy Lancia getting landed in Vendicare. Ken and Chikusa stayed behind to make him escape so now he laid down low with their money...his goal still finding her. He eventually learned the power she used to save him.

The power to make something from nothing.

Illusions.

xxx

'...you don't look so good.' Alaude frowned as he returned to their apartment when Lorraine never went to school. She's very exhausted.

'Someone summoned me...an untapped Illusionist too. He didn't know but he called me because he was suffering...its horrible.' Lorraine shook her head in utter sorrow. 'He was being experimented on...implanted something heinous and sinister I did all I could to protect him until it was defeated so it can no longer hurt him. He was meant to be a human weapon for his family along with his cousins. They're just my age!' she cried, sobbing. 'Who could do that to children and why?!'

'Lorraine...are you alright?' Alaude asked her softly and worriedly.

'I'm NOT alright! I saw all that, and I killed them all using his body!' his eyes widened at that. 'I went Melee though...the Vindice will never know...they're...free now...'

He stayed with her, helping her get over her first kills. The first is always the hardest no matter what purpose. He phoned the school saying she fell ill and cannot come for a few days.

xxx

At school, three days later...

Lorraine was well enough to come back after committing her first...massacre. What she's done to save someone greatly weighed on her mind, and Alaude stayed with her throughout because he's been there done that as a National Secret Agent in his past to protect his country before he joined Vongola. He too, committed his fair share of necessary kills, but that doesn't mean he liked it. He too, hated it but what can he do and what else could he do? Sometimes, to save, one must kill. And to dark horror, to protect future victims, its best to put down a rabid dog before it can hurt anyone else.

She wasn't happy but she saved a life and more children by putting down monsters.

'If indeed they're creating human weapons out of children...then its good that you killed them.' said Alaude. 'Should that boy die and be labeled a failure, who knows how many children will be taken from their homes or off the streets to be subjugated to the same fate? It will be a vicious cycle if you didn't kill them.'

Its as morbidly terribly simple as that.

So she focused herself in her schooling and training in a bid to forget her trauma.


	5. Hibari Kyoya

Hibari Kyoya

Since arriving to Japan eight months ago, Lorraine is now Grade Six, and young Sawada Tsunayoshi, Grade 4. Three more years to go before Murakumo Shun leaves the Sawadas forever.

She grew up quite tall for someone her age. Then again, all that training she did stretched her some...and basketball players grow tall from playing, practicing and training, that her own training did the same for her. Her physique is something you'll never find in a typical adolescent. She also wore prescripted glasses that actually flattered her face, until she can afford the treatment in Kyoto when she graduates High School. By then she has access to her family vaults.

And life continued for her...up to middle school, graduating the top of her class, but not a Valedictorian nor a Salutatorian because she just recently adjusted to Japanese Life, and she missed the very basics of Japanese while attending Language Workshops for Foreigners during Winter and Spring Break in Tokyo. She even has YET to master it. And considering Alaude only knows Japanese in the masculine way, its not really surprising that Lorraine speaks like a boy she often gets weird looks for her speech patterns and a lot of people once commented she talks like a boy when she thought she's learning normal japanese and its the GIRLS who sound weird. And she still retains her western accent which is heavy in her Japanese.

Hey to be fair, it took her five years to juggle french and italian after all.

But upon arrival in Nami Chuu...a phenomena occurred.

One of her classmates, Hibari Kyoya bulldozed his way to form the Disciplinary Committee and everything about him spooked everyone, even the teachers!

'His means of discipline is 'I'll bite you to death!' for even the smallest rule broken, you really should meet this guy!' Lorraine laughed during lunch break. 'He might be YOUR descendant since you have almost the same catchphrase!' she giggled, causing her ghostly guardian to snort.

'Look into this boy since my duty is not yet over, and judge him yourself, Lorraine.' Alaude snorted in amusement. 'I still have to help you out in school after all. Tonight I'll do a background check on that boy so the usual.'

'Right. Its still funny though.'

'Shut up.'

And so, Lorraine observed her classmate who once wore the boys' uniform...but in a week, he wore a black gakuran with a red inside, a dress shirt and black tie with the Prefect Armband on his left arm, now armed with metal tonfas. The guy is also older than her by three months, making him thirteen and she, soon-to-be twelve.

She observed his attitude since he began taking over.

He prefers to be alone, and hates crowdings. This leads him to beat anyone who he thinks is crowding around him too much, and dislike to work together with anybody making him refuse or won't easily take suggestions from others into consideration. As a result, even though they have group activities, he prefers to be alone. He is also fiercely loyal to his school and its rules, going so far as to punish others for breaking them and knows the rules by heart! But one way to punish is a beating. Preferably painfully for boys as girls are less prone to mischief. But he still instills fear by pretty much, glaring at everybody.

In a matter of just two weeks, everyone now knows how he operates...and took down a gang of delinquents who decided to be brave and began vandalizing...needless to say they needed the hospital.

If one were to tell the two flame users, Hibari Kyoya is a force of nature himself, refusing to be bound to anyone. An ideal Cloud but he is more of an uncontrollable tornado more than a cloud...making Lorraine want to train him.

'What do you think?' Alaude asked her as he analyzed her data on him.

'He's a pretty dark cloud with a stormy attitude if you ask me. Someone's gotta calm him down and that'll be my job before you be my trainer again.' Lorraine smirked. 'This oughta be fun.'

'So you'll be provoking him then? This'll mean getting the whole school to change their opinion of you very soon you know.'

'If it means straightening this idiot out, yes. He might be Sawada-kun's future Guardian someday, so I'm gonna prep him!' Lorraine grinned. 'This is gonna be troublesome but first, I'm gonna get rid of a teacher.' she scowled. 'His attitude pisses me off! He spends more time bragging on how he's an elite graduate from a university than actually teaching his subject and treating us like morons, I'm gonna boycott one of these days, uggggh! I'm gonna do a background check myself and see if he's as great as he thinks he is!' she exploded...when the door to the rooftop opened, and Hibari himself came in. "Speak of the devil!"

'You're being noisy.' he said, glancing at her with his cold eyes. 'And you intend on challenging the teacher?'

'Ataremedarou, boke!' Lorraine snorted as she stood up, taking her empty bento with her. 'Our science class is an utter joke. You took to skipping so you probably forgot by now. I'm going to see if he can bite as much as he barks. He spends more time 60% bragging, 20% belittling the class morale and 20% teaching. Makes me wonder what High School Entrance Exams are like with him as a science teacher and this means we're getting compromised and not getting the full worth of our money. Saa...' she smiled darkly and sadistically with a dark pressure coming out of her. 'There will be an anonymous massive printout soon if I found something juicy...ufufufufu...'

Hibari swore he saw a tengu mask behind her laughing in a dark, deep 'Ohohoho!' he was slightly creeped out...and his survival instincts say she's dangerous. A carnivore not in battle...at least that's what he believes as he has never seen her fight yet before.

So he waited.

In just three days...all over the school were a lot of papers and photos stuck on the school walls that everyone was looking at and began madly gossiping in glee.

Its concrete proof evidence that Nezu Douhachiro isn't the elite he claims he is, thus for falsifying his records, he was fired and Hibari bit him to death for the crime of forgery.

However...

' **You stuck those papers to the school walls didn't you?** ' Hibari glowered as he questioned her accusingly before Homeroom starts.

'What of it?' Lorraine smirked. 'What'cha gonna do about it?' she asked challengingly as both their auras clashed that freaked out their classmates and even the homeroom teacher who arrived shivered.

'T-that's enough you two, homeroom is starting!' he called out, making the two adolescents go 'Tche!' before Lorraine is already seated, Hibari went to his seat.

However, at lunch break...the class soon learned that Lorraine was responsible for this morning's expose, being fed up with Nezu's way of teaching and belittling the students she decided to 'kill him' publicly. She investigated his background, copied borrowed files en masse by a scanner as well as taking photos of the original for the sake of getting a better teacher who doesn't verbally abuse students.

However, for vandalizing school property to get her point across... 'It seems I'll have to bite you to death in a different way.' said Hibari, confronting her during lunch break.

'Ooh, kinky.' Lorraine smirked. 'Let's play but first...CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YA TURTLE!' she ran out of the classroom with Hibari immediately giving chase.

'She's crazy!'

'She provoked Hibari!'

'That foreigner's suicidal!'

Class 1-3 thought if she'll be the first girl to get bitten by the self-proclaimed Prefect.

Outside...the halls...Hibari could see she's too fast and she's running like a ninja. When someone's in the way, she would jump onto, and run on the walls before jumping down again to the floor much to plenty of disbelieving onlookers, but speed is needed to pull off that stunt as well as strong legs. And she jumps down the stairs, and uses the walls to jump off from.

Is she a ninja or something?

By the time he caught up to her, she was wearing her outdoor shoes and ready for him outside the grounds...with a feral smirk on her face...since she's excited in turning this raw ore into a diamond.

This turned on Hibari's excitement and lust for battle.

He made a mistake in evaluating her from before. She's in fact, truly formidable. He lunged to attack her...and they fought in the school grounds! However, Lorraine held back to Hibari's level, only increasing by minute percentage so he doesn't realize...that his training has begun.

Manipulative Training begins for Hibari Kyoya...and the freshmen saw a side of the lone foreigner in school they've never seen before. They never knew she's a ninja and could fight.

After lunch when a fight ended in a stalemate...

'Oy teme, are you a ninja?' Hibari asked her.

Lorraine looked stupefied before snickering and bursting out in hysterical laughter of sheer hilariousness while clutching her stomach.

'Me, a ninja?! What gave you THAT idea?! Heeheehee ah dammit, my stomach hurts!' Hibari looked annoyed since she was making fun of him.

'Your speed and your ability to walk and run on walls, duh!'

'I think you misunderstood my abilities.' Lorraine chuckled. 'What I used from before is Parkour...its a movement-based non-combative martial art based on Military Obstacle Course Training by fully exploiting one's surroundings for the sake of getting from Point A to Point B as fast and as efficiently as possible with accurate distance judgment so there would be no injury. I guess with the way I move you misinterpreted my skills due to the way I ran which is indeed like how ninjas run but that's mostly for the sake of efficiency as its easier that way.' she explained. 'And I have strong legs enabling me to do nice jumps and leaps...I can see how you misunderstood.' she told him as she walked past him.

Needless to say, their peers saw her in a new light, and Hibari took to demanding fights. Literally.

xxx

Two and half years later...Sophomore Year, around Second Semester...

Sawada Tsunayoshi is now in Grade Six, and thirteen years old.

Sawada Residence...Illusions of Murakumo Shin packed up ready to go were before the family.

'You'll visit us again won't you, Shun-kun?' Nana asked 'her' cousin as Alaude frowned.

'I don't know Nana...I got promoted to Tokyo I might never have the time since my old chief said I must re-adjust and re-train since Tokyo Criminals are different from Namimori Criminals and crime. They think and work differently so I have to re-train and re-study. It'll be a busy next few years so I can't promise anything.'

'Awwww!' Tsuna pouted unhappily. Alaude chuckled, causing him to pat Tsuna's head. From his training, Tsuna got pretty tall to 5'6 and from the scrawny kid he once was, .

'I raised you to be the man of the house, so you can't be too reliant on me anymore, Tsunayoshi.' Alaude gently chided before leaving the house, mission success that he managed to raise a good man who will become a good boss, successfully and craftily passing on Vongola's ideals to him.

'You look happy, Alaude.' Lorraine smiled as she waited for him at the next street corner in which, the illusions vanished, reverting him to his ghost form. 'Did he turn out well?'

'The results are exemplary which is made possible with his naturally good heart.' Alaude sighed wistfully. 'He will revert Vongola back to its true form should Timoteo's sons all die from their mafia mentality and they will have no choice but to give the throne to Tsunayoshi. How is Hibari Kyoya?'

'His fighting ability is improving but his attitude still remains the same unfortunately...it makes me wonder what made him that way.' Lorraine deadpanned. 'Even with your digging, we still can't figure out what gave him the mentality of judging people based on their strength. He thinks weak herbivores is not worth his time while he gives all his attention to strong carnivores. And initially, his fighting skill is more of a tunnel vision-charging bull style he's uber predictable it was real hard making him realize that and fix it as he never listens to anybody. So I had to manipulate him into making that conclusion himself. He's mentally stressful to deal with. Is he really your descendant? You got more common sense and brains!'

Alaude sighed. Really now...what is he thinking...at this point, even he can't understand him.

xxx

Around Summer Break however...at home...Lorraine and Alaude got startled when a House Elf appeared in the apartment. 'Wha?!'

'Huff...huff...I can't believe Miss Lorraine Potter lives so far...' it gasped out. 'Missy cannot go to Hogwarts this year!'

'Er...does it help that I have no intention ever of going to Hogwarts?' Lorraine asked the strange creature. 'I've never stepped foot in there since first year y'know.'

'Huh?!'

Once the creature recovered its bearings...

'I'm Dobby the House-Elf Miss.' said Dobby, introducing himself. 'My Master is planning something bad this year in Hogwarts...and as the only one who defeated he-who-must-not-be-named, Dobby must protect Lorraine Potter by not making her go! But Dobby is relieved she will not go...but why is missy in Japan?'

'Well, let's just say I'm sick and tired of Britain I have no intention of going back unless its a face-to-face confidential meeting with my Goblin Manager.' Lorraine snarked before getting a bright idea. 'Oh yes, Dobby is it?'

'Yes?'

'Will you become a double-agent for me?' Lorraine requested. 'I want you to spy on your master and Albus Dumbledore, and report to me every six months. But if they find clues that I'm in Japan, inform me immediately and I'll leave. In the meantime...' she said as she summoned a notebook. 'These are vegetable soups. I want you to slip in warm soups to my godfather, Sirius Black.' she instructed.

'WHAT?!' Dobby yelped, surprised at that one. 'Is he not criminal who betrays the Potters?!' Lorraine shook her head.

'No. He is not a traitor. I have a photographic memory...I remember everything I saw and heard since the day I can open my eyes. Even when I was a blind baby, I never forget what I heard either. He's innocent but my own memories aren't enough. I need physical proof. But for now, we have to make him stronger.' she told him. 'Besides, given what I heard of Azkaban...he could use some warmth even if its for a few minutes. Soups and Hot chocolate for drinks.' she told him with a sad smile. 'Oh, I'll write a letter for him too so wait a bit.' she said as she picked up her schoolbag, took out a notebook and tore off a page to write down her letter...and tore off more pages to continue...and attached them all using a stapler. All in all its a total of fifteen pages. 'Give this letter to him...and whenever you bring food to Azkaban every four hours since soup really doesn't last long in the stomach, use your magic to eliminate the odor in his cell so no one's the wiser.'

'Yes missy!' and Dobby took the cookbook from her and the letters.

'Do you think it'll be OK?' Alaude asked her. 'Sending him letters.'

'People do that all the time but when they DO send letters, its often triple-checked before allowing prisoners to have them. But their mistake is underestimating and looking down on those they deem lowly creatures when in reality they're better than us in magic and ways of magic. As a witch who grew up human, I see what they don't see and so many opportunities missed because they refused to work together as a whole society due to discrimination. Wizarding Magic is different from House Elf Magic. The security in over most wizarding societies apply only to wizards, but never to creatures like elves and goblins. And Dobby can easily sneak in undetected because of that.'

'I see...so its an exploitation of flaws to support another's pros, is it?'

'Exactly.'


	6. A Taboo in Reunion

A Taboo in Reunion

Britain, days later...Azkaban...

How many years has he been here?

Oh yeah, twelve years now, framed for a crime he didn't commit and tossed without a trial yet Death Eaters got a trial. Not fucking fair and its politics play involved.

And he keeps having bad dreams too, and the cold, filthy atmosphere is of no help. He even has lice on his head. His own condition is also deteriorating but he refuses to give up. Afterall, he's an animagus. Dementors can't affect animals. So when he senses them nearby, he would change. They're blind anyway. It was how he maintains his sanity in here. He has an advantage but for how long? Life here is utter crap, food is utter shit too.

But one day, things started looking differently when a House Elf visited him one morning after breakfast time...which is really hard and dry bread and a glass of water. Every. Single. Mealtime. Every. Single. Day. 'Am I seeing things?' said house elf is also carrying a big bowl of vegetable soup, a mug of hot chocolate, and stapled letters on his flat head.

'No sir. I is very real.' said Dobby. 'Please eat as quickly as you can sir, I cannot be seen here. Sir can read letter afterwards.' he said. Due to urgency and the elf really didn't want to be spotted, Sirius enjoyed the vegetable soup with a sunny-side egg on top, and Hot Chocolate made him feel better. Dobby then disappeared, leaving Sirius to read...a letter from his goddaughter to his surprise.

 **This is Lorraine.**

 **You must be surprised to get a letter from ME of all people. You probably think**  
 **I thought of you as some lowlife criminal who betrayed mom and dad right? Wrong.**  
 **I knew you're innocent. I have what my guardian calls a photographic memory. I**  
 **remember to the end everything I see and hear...and mom was carrying me when**  
 **you suggested the switch to Secret Keepers to Pettigrew right? Although doing so**  
 **made me realize years later he's the traitor when I'm old enough to understand my**  
 **memories.**

 **And on that night, Voldemort made me a Horcrux Vessel but getting possessed by**  
 **my current guardian beat the crap out of it before it can fully settle in so I was saved.**  
 **Yes, my guardian is a ghost. Incase you're curious, a Horcrux is the most foulest of all**  
 **Black Arts according to the bank teller when I proved my identity with my blood. By**  
 **sacrificing a murdered innocent, you use the sacrifice to power up a spell that literally**  
 **splits your soul into piece or pieces, and anchor it to chosen vessels but each try causes**  
 **terrible instability. I was an accidental Horcrux because my family wasn't supposed to**  
 **survive that night, but I survived, and mother's death caused his already-unstable soul**  
 **to split and attach to me through my famous scar. My guardian beat it and drove it off**  
 **but as it er...died, I bled a really foul-smelling black sludge from my head! I can't**  
 **describe how bad the stench is, just ugggh...sometimes a photographic memory is a curse.  
The question is...HOW MANY did he make that by the time he murdered mom, his soul  
splintered off on me? As long as there's a Horcrux remaining...he cannot truly die.**

 **He raised and taught me many things. Due to that, I loved learning new things, and**  
 **how to protect myself from the Dursleys who intended to make my life hell. He raised**  
 **me to be stronger than them so they could never break me and I terrify THEM. If he**  
 **never saw me on that halloween night on the Dursleys' front step...I might have grown**  
 **up miserable and unaware of my curse my whole life. I would be weak and ready to latch**  
 **onto my nearest helper first chance I get out of desperation. This must be what they aim**  
 **for.**

 **One: You're thrown in prison without a trial. Two: I'm left on a front step the whole night**  
 **and its WINTER! And I'm a BABY! Third: I was given to hateful excuses for human beings**  
 **called my relations. How is my kind and sweet mother related to Petunia Dursley I'll never**  
 **know nor do I want to. Fourth: according to Biamat my family account manager, there have**  
 **been attempts to withdraw money from my vaults claiming its for me but due to the fact that**  
 **they never say where they put me, Biamat never let them access and drove them out. Three**  
 **people HAVE my keys and they're attempting to get to my money! It means whoever they are,**  
 **intends to use me and my status. By 'saving me', a downtrodden child who grew up miserable,**  
 **I'd probably do anything for their attention and approval which is the most-likely scenario. I'd**  
 **be controlled like a puppet with no need for mind-control spells and potions. All they need is**  
 **my trauma, my broken abused personality and their words and no one's the wiser.**

 **So I decided, fuck Hogwarts and fuck the magical community. I'm better off in the human  
world. ****I don't have much use for magic anyway. And given how Wizarding Britain slowly  
kills itself every ****decade with their stagnant culture, lifestyle and bad combination with  
arrogant overconfidence and ****hubris just because they have magic, the goblins think  
Wizarding Britain won't last past a century or ****two. After all, after the first war, Britain barely  
recovered from Economy Crisis due to the deaths of ****hundreds of families thus money no longer  
circulates thus there's an inflation, right? If there's another ****war, Magical Britain is as good as  
finished. In short you're destroying yourselves. I felt my parents' ****deaths is wasted in this country  
I just console myself that they died for family and friends to live. That's ****a better way to justify  
their death somehow.**

 **For now, I have a double-agent in this little fella who found me, trying to prevent me  
from going to ****Hogwarts because his master planned something nasty. The look on his  
face was priceless when I told him ****I never even once step foot in there! He agreed to be  
my double-agent who'll report to me every six months. ****In the meantime, he'll give you  
soups and hot chocolate as relief from the Dementors until we gain physical ****proof that  
you're Innocent. If you found one by luck, wait for my friend and we'll exchange letters  
before we ****act. RECKLESSNESS IS NOT AN OPTION OR I'LL MAKE SURE DEMENTORS SEEM  
CUTE COMPARED TO WHAT ****I'LL DO TO YOU.**

 **Well, I'll begin telling you how my life has been like since the friendly ghost came. I won't  
give names of ****people or places I've been to or stuff I learned as even that can hint to where  
I am right now. Just be assured ****that I'm happy and living my life to the fullest while looking  
for opportunities from afar.**

After that, Sirius read the remaining thirteen pages about his goddaughter's life...and she preferred the life of a muggle indeed than the life of magic. She took foreign languages and learned many creative skills, and doing well in school.

Her letter is his only source of comfort right now, along with nice soups as she felt he needed to get stronger while still remaining skinny for when the time comes. She felt his skinny body will become an asset...so upon recovering enough with soups and hot chocolate, he is to train himself in his cell to prepare for their big fight. His legs were given the most priority in training as well as his own stamina. He trained and trained until he found an opportunity that summer around July...

He grinned ferally. But still, exchanging letters really take quite a damn while...that he escaped around October.

xxx

Back to present time...life pretty much continued. Since meeting Dobby for the first time, Lorraine prepared a pad paper and a fountain pen for Sirius to deliver letters back and forth through Dobby. So he is obliged to write really long letters and put dates on WHEN he wrote them as a form of chronology as extra proof. Buy when July came months later with the front page being the Weasley Family winning a lottery...

Apparently it was for gathering the family to prepare a funeral for their only daughter Ginny Weasley who was the only student taken to the Chamber of Secrets and quite a nationwide scandal occurred as to why didn't the Headmaster Close Hogwarts when the attacks began...and suddenly, there is darkness in the Ministry judging by the Daily Prophets he's getting...and its starting to get dangerous. For him at least, he needed to break out fast before he dies in prison. If he dies, the next Black will inherit all the Black Fortune. The next in line is Bellatrix, but as a convicted Death Eater, she cannot inherit so its Andromeda and her daughter. But if an 'accident' befell them, Narcissa will inherit which means combined with the Black and Malfoy fortune, things will get a tad...turbulent for the worst and he knows where Pettigrew is, but for now, they can't get to him now that there is no longer justice in the Ministry that he too, decided to go vamoose. Upon giving his Letter Pad to Dobby, he took his meager possessions, and asked him to get him out of Azkaban as soon as possible, and tell Lorraine to meet him at Godric's Hollow Cemetery. He would wait for her there. He needed her help to save someone else. He will hide for now.

To his disbelief apart from her quick reply, she would meet him for Winter Break because she couldn't break out that easily in muggle school. Until then, Dobby would care for him and he has to train harder until then. This time, after weeks of vegetable soups, its protein goods this time, and she sent him Wonderwitch Products and grooming tools so he could clean up, and taught him the Japanese Way how to take a bath, and fully-grooming himself so he's much more comfortable when cleaner. And until then, keep training to raise his stats to be passable after years of prison atrophy and malnourishment. He's been cold for years he must warm up for their mission until her arrival and Winter is the best time to do it as a lot of people will avoid outdoors therefore less trouble.

xxx

Winter Break...

'So Lorraine...will rescuing Remus Lupin be worth it?' Alaude mused as they used Getaway Tours to get to Amsterdam, and used a ship just to avoid Diagon Alley with Lorraine heavily disguised with powerful, solid illusions.

'He is family after all. But we'll see the problems before we take him home and I'll fix it. When it comes to mind control problems, I'm your gal.' Lorraine smirked. 'I got a wonderful master after all.' she said, grinning at Alaude. Alaude scoffed.

'Flatterer. But I cannot argue with that. I spent two centuries to survive up till now and knew the latest developments the modern world has to offer. But you still can't travel countries?'

'No. My magic is in my way, compressing my flames to pure concentration of power to compensate for where I lack as an Illusionist and it also forms a limitation barrier unless someone with a powerful mind pulls me beyond my limitation range like that boy from before.' Lorraine sighed. 'If I was just a human and with my level and ranking, I can mind-travel like most do but I have a limit of 1000km this just plain stinks.' she harrumphed.

'I see...so its your special blood.'

'Pretty much. Phooey!'

Upon arrival to England, they made their journey through Godric's Hollow...to the old Potter Family House that was in ruins. Sirius was there, waiting for them and he looked better. Hair cut and healthy with no lice, clean-shaven, better-looking teeth and very clean and groomed, as well as gaining some weight and a healthy color on his body. But he still wore rags and worn-out shoes from his prison days and its clearly wash-and-wear.

'Hey.' he greeted.

'Looks like first order of business is buying you clothes.' said Lorraine in amusement. 'How did the meeting with your manager go?'

'Its as you said. Goblin laws are different from Wizarding Laws.' Sirius chuckled. 'Because I am not properly trialed and convicted, they still consider me a free man just on house arrest.' he said wryly. 'I was able to re-write my will with my full authority as Black Family Head. Incase I kick the bucket, you will be my heir as you have Black blood through your paternal grandmother, Dorea Black. My next heir will be my niece Nymphadora Tonks since she too, has Black blood from her mother Andromeda. Andy's too old to inherit so you two are heirs, and I used my authority as Black Family Head to search Bella's vault since you suspect that his Top Lieutenants may possess a Horcrux for safekeeping...and she has one. A gold cup with quite a History...I had to pay for its destruction as I don't really have a wand right now.'

'So any news so far?' Lorraine asked her godfather who looked on darkly.

'The Second Wizarding War has begun.' he said grimly. 'Just a mere twelve years after your family's sacrifice. Politics is at an all-time corruption, disappearances are beginning again...we have to save Moony and the Tonks Family. I could care less about other people right now, we can only save who we can save!' he said furiously. 'You were right Lorraine...this community is on the verge of self-destruction. Everything started with Arthur's daughter's death in the Chamber of Secrets...and a mere two months later after that, things started going downhill. The most I could do was escape and protect the Black Fortune by re-writing my will...and Dobby finally told me why now that he gained enough rebelliousness.'

'...what did Dobby say, Sirius?' Lorraine narrowed her eyes.

'Dobby said Lucius Malfoy, his master slipped a black book into Ginny Weasley's cauldron after he and Arthur had a fist fight on Gilderoy Lockhart's Book Signing Day.' Sirius told them. 'Upon asking Halgal about Horcruxes...I learned that Horcruxes have defenses depending on who designed it, in this case the Dark Lord. It can also suck a person's life force if the creator wishes pseudo-revival. That Diary in the Chamber of Secrets is a horcrux!' he revealed. 'Moreover there's now Taboo on his name just like in the old days...we can't speak his name unless we want a death wish, hence the monikers 'you-know-who' and 'he-who-must-not-be-named'.

'I see...' Lorraine smiled cheerfully. 'Alaude! Come out for now~!' Lorraine called out cheerfully as Alaude came out of her body causing great shock in Sirius, seeing her Guardian Ghost. 'Time for you to go Solid too!' she chirped as she wrapped him in Mist Flames and strengthening him with Cloud Flames. 'I wanna play.'

'W-what do you mean by 'play'?' Sirius asked her nervously as Alaude grabbed him to hide.

'She means she'll commit taboo.'

'WHAT?!' Sirius yelped in horror. 'Lorry no!'

'Don't worry...I got this~!' Lorraine chirped, materializing a Halberd with her flames. 'Alaude be sure he doesn't make a sound while watching OK? And the trees are safer right now too!' so Alaude took to the trees with him holding Sirius in a submission grip with a hand over his mouth.

'Just watch and see. Besides, its better if their forces are diminished by a little, no?' Alaude pointed out as Lorraine took a deep breath and called out in a sing-song voice,

'VOL~DEMORT~!'

Indeed, due to the Geass, a lot of Death Eaters showed up...


	7. Kreacher's Redemption

A:N- To people who think I messed up the timeline, I did it deliberately. With HP not stepping foot in Hogwarts, whether fanfiction or canon theories we make, Ginny would be the catalyst to the Second Wizarding War because of the Diary Lucius slipped into her, effectively reviving the Dark Lord in a pseudo-revival way. But that's enough to start trouble. But sometimes, if I made HP NOT step foot into Hogwarts, HP is also the catalyst because HP's lack of presence when Dumbles meant for him to interfere with chessmaster skills. With HP not there to save the day, HP is also a catalyst or the first step depending on everyone's opinions. Hummm...theories theories...let's hear em' all because you guys might have other wackier ideas than mine. Hehehe

* * *

Kreacher's Redemption

Sirius watched in shock from up the trees as after Lorraine committed Taboo...

It was a one-sided battle. She's too fast...a blurring speed and heads are cut off with her weapon.

It was over in an instant and Alaude removed his hand from his mouth.

'W-whaaa...whaaaaat?!' he yelped as Lorraine called out another taboo...two more times until about fifty corpses littered the cemetery.

'Bodies in a cemetery, how appropriate.' said Alaude as they got down from the tree.

'L-Lorry...how...wha...?' Sirius croaked out as the Halberd disappeared.

'I trained Lorraine in combat since she was five years old due to her incredible potential.' Alaude told him to his shock and he continued despite the brunette's expression. 'This potential in turn makes her a target for unsavory people who would want to recruit her whether she was willing or not. She is incredibly powerful and a skilled warrior a lot of organizations would want to have which is why she remains in secret while still training under me. Someday, she would be a great asset to her boss when she meets that person.'

'Boss?' Sirius gasped out, stupefied.

'We operate in a different world Siri...I'm under a new community just by being Alaude's student. However, we find a boss worthy of us by fate. Bosses don't choose us...we choose to join them if a condition is fulfilled. We can't say more unless you join the community because our community's law makers are scarier than Dementors...and we're waaay better than Wizards at the Statute of Secrecy.' she chuckled as she called out, 'Dobby!' she cried, summoning the elf.

'Missy be calling Dobby?' Dobby asked Lorraine.

'You will remain our informant but you no longer have to send Sirius meals. We'll take him from now on.' Lorraine smiled. 'Oh yes, and send an anonymous tip to the prophet about the mess in Godric's Hollow cemetery.' she said as Dobby looked at his surroundings to find a lot of beheaded corpses. 'Let them find this on their own and print it in the front page. We'll be here for quite a while, so send us the Daily Prophet too.'

'Y-yes missy!' and Dobby disappeared with a 'pop'.

'Well, we'd best get out of here before the reporters DO come here.' Sirius snarked. 'Apparition will get them here in a matter of minutes!' and they ran off...in a very unusual way as its snowing and they can't afford to leave footprints, so Alaude carried him as they jumped from tree to tree. Indeed, just five minutes later, the Reporters came to see a carnage...in the meantime...

Sirius was thinking about his goddaughter who could slice through human bodies like butter. 'You guys seriously gotta elaborate more in a way your creepy lawmakers don't get to you. I want more than just a few words!'

'Yes yes but we really have to make quite a distance first you know...' Lorraine chirped cheerfully. 'It won't do if your face gets plastered on front page!' she giggled girlishly. After running quite a distance, they finally stopped to rest by a frozen riverbank.

'I sent you a letter on what my life is like, correct?' Lorraine told him. 'I omitted my training and the danger to me incase somebody ELSE finds it. Y'see, its exactly as Alaude said whether or not the Dursleys bullied me in life. That fact remains that if any of them spotted me and realized how far I can go...those who will recruit me by force will resort to inhumane methods so I hid my abilities and hid in a place where they can never scout me. I also avoided making friends to prevent hostage blackmail. Europe is pretty unhealthy for me as a result right now so after this mission to rescue Moony and your relatives, I'm never stepping foot in Europe again until I graduate my training y'know.'

'...'

'Join our world but there is no backing out.' Alaude told him. 'The community may be made of muggles, but incredibly dangerous muggles. Some of them can fight like Lorraine and there are some stronger and better than her. I'M better than her.'

'In Alaude's good ol' days, he's known as a one-man army...he can decimate an army by himself my killing of weak wizards is worthless in value in comparison.' Lorraine sighed after bragging about it.

'You make it sound like I'm too old. I'm only 37 years old.'

'You're a ghost from the 19th century so yes, you're old!'

xxx

In their journey, Lorraine caused more deaths by committing Taboo...because she discovered that the Muggle Prime Minister is in the know of the Magical World but nothing much about the goings-on in it unless the Statute of Secrecy is in danger. So shaving numbers aside, Lorraine decided to put Pressure on Fudge by informing the Prime Minister about EVERYTHING that Dumbledore and Fudge kept him ignorant from. Not only that, she sent letters as anonymous to various European Magical Ministers as a warning that Britain didn't tell them about and its up to them what to do with that information.

'I wonder what kind of trouble those rolls of parchment will cause...' Sirius wondered aloud as they used the many owls Dobby procured for them since he could now barely leave as Malfoy Manor is practically Death Eater Headquarters and he had a lot of work. He could only inform them as soon as he finds a breather in his day that he often rebels by doing the bare minimum of work and making food barely palatable as possible and on Lorraine's suggestion, cooked in a way that causes severe weight gain to make them sluggish in the next few weeks or months...and use muggle drugs as potions can easily be detected. They would be helpless slaves to his food and drink in no time and unable to function without his food through addiction thus they'll overeat and overdrink for their fix and no food other than his will sate their drug cravings while slowly become more and more messed up in the head, a suggestion Dobby is gleeful to do since he really, REALLY hates them but he's a house elf who can only obey...so he rebels in what he could. But the fact remains that crazy Death Eaters are even more dangerous. They became more ruthless just to go home faster for their fix. A vicious cycle.

Lorraine felt Dobby helped her big time, she would help him big time too in return. But if they wise up, he must run no matter how many times he was summoned by his Master Family.

'We have decided to destroy Wizarding Britain by giving the Muggle Prime Minister an anonymous push.' Alaude told him. 'Destroy it, and then rebuild it from scratch or drive away the magicals from this island country, leaving only the magical creatures behind to live in peace and the chance to prosper in secret without persecution and discrimination unless they started committing crimes like the wizard idiots.'

'That's pretty interesting.' the three of them froze and turned to see a pale-skinned person with red eyes. His skin is chalk-pale too.

'Vampire!' Sirius yelped, wide-eyed, recognizing the being not far from them.

"He has no...presence?!" Lorraine and Alaude swore. They didn't feel this guy!

'So you intend on using the muggle government to create a change, assuming they'll act...not quite bad. But are you aware of the grand scale it'll cause?'

'Massive wizarding deaths, yes.' said Lorraine flatly. 'But a necessity in order to rebuild.' she said coolly. 'While this war will help out in destroying magical Britain through the economy through the deaths of wizarding families and the fools that run the government, this is also to shake them to the reality that the muggles they belittle for so long...is 100 times more dangerous than them. Magic made them too arrogant and sank so deep in their hubris, thinking having magic made them omnipotent and can only be outdone by each other.'

'But are you not a witch you little miss?' the vampire purred in intrigue. 'You're so cold to your kind.' he chuckled darkly.

'I grew up muggle therefore I saw reality since I was a baby. I live in reality while these fools live in dreamland. Now, time to give them one hell of a wake-up call.' Lorraine snickered sadistically. 'I'd have a request to make. Inform every magical beings that wizarding settlements won't be safe until everything cools over. For now, all magical creatures and beings must focus on survival and staying away from this mess. In the meantime, all of us must put some effort in locating and destroying Horcruxes...otherwise, the troublemaking self-proclaimed Dark Lord cannot truly die thus this mess will never end. So this is also a treasure hunt game.'

'Alright. This ought to be fun...' and the Vampire became a cloud of tiny bats and flew upwards before heading east.

'Speaking of Horcruxes...you said Snape is a double-agent, right?' Lorraine asked Sirius. 'So any Death Eater who gained a Special Mission from yours truly during the First War? It'll be a hint on where the other Horcruxes are we better do what damage we can before we meet our objectives.'

'Special Mission Special Mission...' Sirius muttered, thinking hard. 'Oh yeah, my...younger brother Regulus.' he said gloomily. 'He's so damn soft he was like moldable bread dough, getting nicely kneaded before shaping and baking him in the oven to cook the bread.' he sighed. 'Unlike me who rebelled because I don't like how my family thinks because to them, to be a Pure-blood you're practically royalty and above the law. Its how corruption got so far because other families think the same. Regulus believed in the pure-blood beliefs and traditions thus he was the family favorite...he practically idolized the Dark Lord since we were kids it was all so messed up. From a young age, Regulus admired him and made an ambition to become a Death Eater in later life. Regulus had photos and articles of the Dark Lord and his followers from newspapers hung in his bedroom near a painting of his family crest during his childhood. Regulus received the Dark Mark around the age of sixteen, which our family approved of as Voldemort was seen as striving to achieve pure-blood supremacy over other wizards and Muggles. Even though our parents were never Death Eaters themselves, they agreed with many of his propaganda.'

'One day, he informed the family that he personally got a special mission from HIM, but needed a house elf so he asked our folks for Kreacher. They were so happy and that damn elf was happy with what he calls highest honour for a mere elf...so now I got curious now that you brought it up.' Sirius swore. 'KREACHER!' he roared as an old, aged hunchbacked elf appeared. 'STAY!' he barked as Kreacher winced while muttering darkly. 'Tell me of Regulus' Special Mission with the Dark Lord when he took you with him! That's an Order from the Last Black Heir!' Kreacher stiffened before he resisted and it appeared to be quite a struggle before he began to blubber.

Regulus was furious that Kreacher was used as a Security Test that caused the elf unnecessary torture, and discovered what the security was for. And all proud Dark Families knew what a Horcrux is by the time they graduate Hogwarts but because Sirius graduated and was disowned, he never knew so Regulus inherited that knowledge. Regulus, seeing that this isn't the kind of man who can bring supremacy for their kind, he's the one going to bring them down with his madness. So Kreacher anguishedly said that Regulus ordered him to force Regulus to drink the potion to every last drop and switch the locket with a fake, and destroy the real thing at home and never tell the family of his fate. He would die by redeeming himself of his foolish choice and he left his will to Kreacher who tried in vain to destroy it but he couldn't.

'I see, that's what happened.' Lorraine mused at the sobbing elf as Sirius is in utter shock that his brother died a hero, not a criminal. 'Have you tried raising a Basilisk yourself so you can use its venom to kill it? Dark Families bred illegal dark creatures before with the corrupt ministry just letting them get away with a slap on the wrist...once its job is done, just kill it.'

'K-Kreacher can't do that...Kreacher too weak...Kreacher weaker than serpent king, big no-no! Kreacher is just mere house elf! House elves can't command serpent king!' Kreacher sputtered out, seeing the commanding stare of Sirius, his now master.

'I guess we breed one ourselves but this is gonna be tricky.' Lorraine griped. 'We need a book in how to raise a Basilisk for venom's sake...OR we can exploit the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts.' she suggested, getting a bright idea. 'What if the famed monster in there is a basilisk? Salazar Slytherin is a snake speaker afterall! There are three creatures that can petrify...but he can't command a cockatrice or a gorgon so that leaves a millennium-old snake! If wizards can't go in without parseltongue, surely House Elves can, locate the Basilisk and use magic to break off a fang while taking care not to get killed or petrified! We can use the venom in the fang to destroy the locket!'

'Kreacher, you heard my goddaughter!' Sirius grinned cheerfully, deciding to take advantage of the situation and Kreacher's feelings for his brother to get him to work for them since he hates him and feeling is mutual. 'This is an important mission for my hero of a little brother! You obtain a Basilisk Fang from Hogwarts' Chamber of Secrets, then bring a venomous fang and the Locket here and destroy it in front of us. Finish what he started yourself and bring justice to Reg!' Kreacher's eyes widened and lit up like christmas came early.

'K-Kreacher do that...for Master Regulus!' and he happily vanished with a pop.

'Well, we wait here then.' Sirius chuckled as Lorraine used her flames to create actual fire and melt the snow around them and evaporate the water for them to sit on. 'Your curse, the diary, the cup and soon the locket. But shit, he made three and you're an accident Lorry...what if he made more than three thus your case is an accident?' He pointed out in dread.

'According to Arithmancy, seven is the magical strongest number.' Lorraine told him, having read books she stole off Flourish and Blotts in her younger years. 'He made six with himself as the seventh piece which may cement his belief to make his immortality solid...but his creation of me and our destruction of the cup messed up that order. For now we can't get the diary. It must be left for last since most likely HE has it.'

'This sucks...'

"...for being a Mist, it must be a natural thing to start things and stir up a mess." Alaude thought as he observed Lorraine. He raised her while make sure the fruit falls very far from the tree...to make sure HE would have no influence on HER because blood can be really thicker than water, she needs good influences in her life constantly by her side.

Soon, Kreacher was back, exhausted but victorious with his booty, and did the deed himself...mission success.


End file.
